Dragon age: Alienation
by Rhysdeath1
Summary: (in-progress) The journey of a young elven mage through A heavily alterd version of the events of dragon age origins with many new charicters and events. This Fanfic is not overly explicite but will and does contain adult themes. Written by Rhys "Rhysdeath" Churchill Proofread by Rene Etzler.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble in the alienage

Chapter 1: Trouble in the alienage

Kass tried to resist as she was pulled forward toward the altar. Her heart raced with fear and just a little excitement, but mostly dread at the fate that lay ahead of her. The shades pulled her arms along the ground one on each side of her cutting her legs along the sharp rocks as they did so. The sky was purple and empty above them and the ground was red like, the blood that now pumped through Kass's veins at great speed. This was the fade, the realm of spirits where men and elves go to dream. But her nightmare was very real and so was the danger.

As the shades approached the altar, the ground began to split; out from the crack slowly appeared a beautiful figure, dressed in fine clothes and gifted with a soft voice.  
Only the horns that lay upon her head betrayed her foul intentions. "Surrender, elf mage... do not fight it anymore" her voice echoed through the fade and as she heard it Kass felt her very soul warm. "everything you want... every desire, I can give it all to you" the mage found herself weak at the demons words. Its power compelled her not to fight. But she knew the consequences of a deal with a desire demon She had to fight back!

Pulling hard against the shades holding her arms, she fought with all her strength to wriggle free, but they were too strong They picked her off of the ground and laid her flat on the altar, on its cracked stone, which is ancient in appearance. They held her down, one by the legs, the other by the arms. "you will learn not to fight me... you will learn to love me Kassabell... you will know my will!" The demon drew closer to her, pressing its face against hers, one horn beginning to break the skin on the young girl's forehead. a small stream of blood ran down her face, meeting the demons lips. "So sweet... elven blood... so innocent... so weak..."

"I.. am not weak" the elf suddenly pulled one leg free from the shade, quickly she landed a kick onto the surprised shade, forcing it back for long enough for her to escape from the other others grasp. "You will not have me!" The demon stepped back in shock from this occurrence. Until now only the strongest mages had been able to resist it or even tried!, yet this girl could. The demon felt its power weaken. Though many demons had powers of their own, the desire demons feed from the weakness of their victims... their fears, their needs.. their desires. Now that the girl was strong, the demon had no influence over her a moment later and the demon was gone.

Kass awoke in her bed with a shudder. the sun had just begun to rise over the alienage. All was calm, at least for now. While most humans and elves visited the fade in spirit when they dream, Kass like all mages had the ability to visit the fade physically. This is the source of the mages' power, however it is also the source of a great danger, that they have to face. Most mages learn to control their powers under the stewardship of the circle, they are taught how to fight the demons and protect themselves. Under the chantry's order all mages in Ferelden are taken to the tower. Those, that break the chantry's rules are killed in order to prevent the mages from ever creating another evil like the darkspawn. Although the darkspawns were created only by a few mages, it is a burden they all share and in the circle many of them pay for it in blood. Those mages who exist outside the chantry are apostates, hunted for their gift and feared across Thedas.  
Kass is one of them, protected by her father from birth in fear of losing her to the circle.

As Kass laid in her bed, still shaking from the ordeal with the desire demon, her mind rested on the thought that it was all over. Little did she know that her life was about to change forever.

A few hours later Kass casually strolled out into the main room of her fathers hovel. They were neither particularly poor, nor rich by elven standards, but that still made them almost destitute by human standards. Zaltan gestured his daughter to sit by him for breakfast. She did not dare to tell him of her visit to the fade. When he found out, that she possessed magic skills, he told her, that she would be sent to the circle for her own protection if it ever posed her danger. Usually the girl would be expected to complete her various chores before breakfast, however today was a special day, a double wedding took place in the Denerim alienage. Not only that, but news of a Shemlen Grey warden's arrival had everyone on edge.

Dressed in her best rags Kass followed her father through the desolate and ruined streets. Few humans had ever seen how the city elves live And fewer even cared. Yet there was joy to be found in this rough life. Kass had never been to a wedding before. Her father was not always keen on taking her outside lest it be discovered she was a mage. As they approached the square, it became clear, that something was awry in the alienage. A human stood over the unconscious body of one of the grooms, screaming slurs and demanding their obedience. His men pulled the bride away alongside several other guests. "I want them to be taken to the estate especially the one that bottled me!" Elder Valendrian begged the Shemlen to reconsider his oppressive demands: "Please sir! Let the guards deal..." he was interrupted by a slap and a swift fall to the ground "Do any other knife ears fancy arguing?... I didn't think so"

Kass's father tugged upon her shoulder in an attempt to urge her away, but she found herself unable to move, simply shocked by the event unfolding in front of her. "Who is this Mabari bitch staring at me?" he barked out loud... It took a few moments before to Kass's misfortune she realized he was talking to her. "Kassabell Toljen, my liege. Please, she meant no harm, she is only a young girl." Zaltan nervously uttered in bated breaths. "Why not let your insolent whelp of a girl speak for herself?", snapped the nobleman. As soon as her mouth opened, she felt a gauntlet slip across it. The Shemlen's hand had drawn blood from his spiky armor's contact with her face. And then... blackness.

As she awake, Kass found herself on a cold, hard, stone floor. The blood on her face now dried and darkened in color, but the bleeding had stopped. She looked around the room. Its many chairs and tables aimed toward a warm fireplace at the other end of the room. This single sitting room was at least as large as Zaltan's and her home. She felt an ache all over her body and an intense fatigue. Though spell casting had always been difficult for the young mage without any proper teaching, there was never a better time to try than now. Pressing her palm against her chest, Kass closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all distractions. Eventually she felt the energy building up inside of her its warmth filling her bones, and she felt well again.

Just a moment later the nobleman and his thugs entered the room, throwing the body of an elf onto the floor. "Now for the staring knife ear..." He said with a smug grin. Kass pulled herself to her feet and considered running, but the door that was now blocked by her aggressors was the only escape. She slowly stepped backwards toward the fireplace, as the Shemlens pressed even closer. Her heart steadily increasing in speed and her calm ever crumbling into fear, Kass did not know what the nobleman would do to her, but considering the dead girl on the floor it couldn't be good. As her back reached the fire, almost close enough for it to burn, she knew there was no escape. Her panic now all consuming in its might. "Please don't let this be real... wake me up form this please... let it be another dream" she thought to herself. But alas it was no dream.

The nobleman raised his hand towards her neck, ready to grab the Mage's throat. Not knowing what to do, she began to feel the warmth inside of her again, but this time... different, it was not comforting like before. the heat inside of her felt painful almost uncontrollable but she could not stop herself now. She closed her eyes and forced her hand up, meeting the noble's own at his wrist, and by the time the contact was made, it was over. As Kass opened her eyes again, she saw only charred bodies, all killed... by her. Exhaustion took over the poor elf and she fell onto her knees. Somehow she has casted a fire strong enough to decimate the city's finest and it had taken all of the energy from her bones. As she looked upon the dead Shemlens she began to cry softly, knowing this was the end for her. Unable to walk, she sat near the fire, awaiting her fate.

The next few days were spent inside Denerim's filthy prison, The cell Kass found herself in was not much bigger then 10x10 feet in size. Dark, windowless and dirty, the only company being the occasional rat that would scurry into the young mages view, only to dart away again. Time flowed slowly with nothing to do, except contemplate the horrific events of the past few days. Drying her newest wave of tears away on the sleeve of her rags, the elf began to hear the sound of footsteps and the voice of 2 humans faintly echoing through the hollow hall outside of her cell. Although words were hard to make out through the thick stone walls, her name was distinctly mentioned. Fearful of what may come, the elven girl huddled into the corner, as the footsteps slowly grew in volume and the voices became ever more clear. A face came into view that of the jailor a man who had few interactions with Kass, past giving her food and checking the locks now and then. A second later came another face. This one was new. The man who owned it stood tall and prideful, clad in expensive armor and carrying a hefty sword. He moved with precision and deliberateness each stride firm but, gentle making little noise upon the hard ground. His voice was powerful, yet soothing, with a strong sense of wisdom about it. "My name Is Duncan, I'm here to talk to you." 


	2. Chapter 2 - the grey wardens

Chapter 2 - the grey wardens

Duncan spoke through the large iron bars seperating the two "I wont hurt you.. please talk to me" his calm yet commanding voice reached out to her as if a hand,

apprehensively she Steped forward towards the bars. "I just need to ask you a few questions" he continued "Do you know of The grey wardens?"

The young elf threw the name around in her head, she had heard of them in ledgends and storys and had read about them in books but never met one for real.

"the.. the heros? like in old storys? the darkspawn slayers" she cautiously answerd unsure why she was being asked about such things.

"and of darkspawn? you know why they must be stoped?" he learned slightly farther in towards her. "They say that the darkspawn live deep underground and that they are led by tainted gods" "yes" duncan replied

"When the darkspawn rise from the deep roads it is called a blight, In thousands of years it has only happend a few times when it does, the wardens must slay their leader..

always one of the old gods the darkspawn have turned evil with their taint" "only then can the world be saved" Kass paused for a few moments contemplating his words.

"I dont understand why you are asking me about old ledgends that probably arent true... im sure there must be people who know more about them then me"

"just one more question my girl" He softly spoke back to her "Tell me.. if you had the chance to be a part of the wardens...

to fight against the Darkspawn knowing that you would most likly die but that you would do so fighting for everyone you love would you make that sacrafise?"

Kass felt confused by the strangers question How could she know for sure what she would do if it were all real?. as he considerd it a sence of adventure filled her soul

The danger.. the excitement the honor of fighting against the worst evil ever to threaten the world... "Yes" she answerd proudly "I would"

"I see" Duncan responded in the same calm voice he had used the whole conversation. he turned over towards the jailor

"As commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens I hereby enact the right of conscription and take this prisoner into my custody" the jailors face turned pale in shock "Bu.. but shes a murderor she killed the Arl's son!"

"When A blight threatens the world.. no man not kings nor emporors can refuse the right of conscription.. let this girl go" The jailot nodded with defeat knowing he had no choice.

He opened the cell slowly. beaming Kass a dirty look as he did so. "get her out of this city tongiht" he barked towards duncan who nodded in responce.

"Come with me now Girl We leave tonight" The next few moments seemed to last how hours.. so many questions filled the mages mind yet there was no time to ask a single one.

Kass walked as closely to towering human remaining silent marely out of shock. "you must have a lot of questions but suffice to say a blight has begun every warden in Ferelden is traveling to ostagar to rally under the king"

kass listerned patiently to the man unsure if he was just insane or really a grey warden. The two traversed filthy back alleys towards the denerim city gates eventualy

reaching the stables, Duncan pulled a small sack from his belongings and threw it at the Elf's feet its opening relealing the contence to be gold coins..

atleast 20 soveriegns "I am not in the buissness of slavory child, wardens pay a price to end blights sometimes soon... sometimes later. we are there to die for the

plight of all those threatend by darkspawn if you choose to come with me... i can not guarentie you wont die under my command"Kass looked almost lustfuly at the sack of coins, Never had she seen that much money in one place before. If she took it she could easy leave ferelden... maybe even reach trevinter... but something deep down within told her she coudnt just go... too much curiosity... too much adventure to just walk away from. She need not say it, Duncan could see her answer in the young elf's eyes… "so… can you ride?".. the girl nodded back at him.

With that the warden hailed to the stable master for two horses. though hers was little more then a pony. As night fell the Two rode off through the dead leaves and broken ground towards a future of uncertainty, betrayal, death and glory.

A few days out of Denerim came the village of lothering, its quaint thatched houses and relatively calm demeanour betrayed a dark reality behind the quiet settlement. The village was within a few hours of the frontline. If ostergar was to fall lothering would be destroyed probably before anyone could escape. Just outside lothering a small band of unsavoury looking chariters lay in wait, clad in cheap leather armorer and poorly made iron weapons. Duncan's eyes darted around them, almost as if he was searching for something.

Their leader took a clam breath as if preparing himself before approaching them. "halt travellers, no entry though this point without paying a….. eh a toll um… your weapons and gold will do" Duncan silently signalled to kass, suggesting to her she should move backwards. He then calmly collected his words. "My friends, its clear you are bandits, we are grey wardens and we cannot relinquish our arms" the leader took a step back…. "wardens? You don't look like wardens… an old man and a little girl…. What a load of sh…" Duncan interrupted the man.. "5 sovereigns is all I will give.. please let's not spill blood over something so small" another of the bandits whispered into their leaders ear. Although it was impossible to hear what he said. "now now travellers" the leader cautiously remarked " That is not your choice.. there are 5 of us by my count.. hand over your weapons and gold now" Duncan looked down at the floor, he seemed weary, upset at this ultimatum. He placed his hand on his sword and pulled it form its hilt. "We are going through now" he took one step forward towards the leader now only a couple feet away. The bandit's nerve began to break but he held firm his sword arm slowly shaking as he brought his own steel towards the warden.

After what seemed like an age the tension broke. The bandit ran towards Duncan, his sword poised to strike from above. The warden with a flick of his wrist Intercepted pushing the blade away with the side edge of his sword. In a clean movement Duncan brought his sword to the man's now exposed neck, drawing a small portion of blood but not cutting deep enough to kill. "I…I..I surrender" the whole movement had taken only couple seconds but its result was clear. The bandits would not dare to try and stop him again. They passed on safe into the Village and onwards to ostergar. A place Duncan has described as a fortress where the forces of ferelden was gathered. Ready to face the gravest threat it had ever faced. The blight.

Ostergar's gates stood high imposing over the surrounding thick forest the fortress stood on a on a hill which itself would be easily defendable without the huge white walls and massive towers. Battalions of soldiers marched up and down the path as the warden and his recruit passed through the gate. Each of them wearing the finest armour. Elven runners dashed around delivering messages and equipment. The whole place felt in a rush, a quiet panic shun through underneath fine discipline. Though not one would admit it everyone here was scared Terrified even.

Approaching a tent towards the centre of the grounds, Duncan stoped to inform his newest warden recruit of his plans for her. "Im afraid I will be busy planning over the following months. Im introducing you to Vagar one of the younger wardens. I left him in charge here while I searched for potential wardens. I will warn you he can be.. firey just keep your witts about you" Duncan signalled the girl to enter into the tent. As they did so a messey table came into view. Around it two men appeared to be arguing the first man Vagar himself , was a crazy looking man dressed in tight black armour with ragged long hair and an imposing mildly muscular figure. His face was handsome but frightening in nature. Despite him appearance elsewhere, something about his warm blue eyes suggested a softer heart. Not that kass could be sure her first impressions could be right. And after hearing him speak she was sure she was wrong. The other man opened his mouth first "but the Teyrn's plans say…" Vagar quickly interrupted "The Teryn' can go fuck himself for all I care". "but what do I tell him about.." "tell him that the wardens know how to end a blight and that if he doesn't listern to his advice the blood is on his hands" "But.. " "Tell him that exactly that word for word" The other man signed and marched out of the room mumbling curses to himself.

Vagar noticed the two only after his company had left the tent, he looked over to them and calmed himself "this your new recruit?" he turned his gaze from the warden to the elf "Don't worry.. im only mean to assholes"


	3. Chapter 3 - A warden of her kind

Chapter 3 – A warden of her kind

The days came and went with an uneasy calm around Ostergar fortress, as more and more soldiers gathered, occasionally travelling to nearby Lothering for supplies. The cold atmosphere prevailed, despite the obvious bubbling fear inside every man and woman present. Duncan spent his days planning strategies with the king, while Vagar hopelessly attempted to drill the Wardens into an organised force. It accrued to Kass during her first days in Ostergar, that the wardens must have been desperate for members in the past months, as most of the Grey wardens in the camp were new recruits Duncan had picked up wherever he could find them, and not the heroic veteran soldiers of legend. Even counting the recruits, there were only a few "Grey wardens" there at all, most of the men were the soldiers of local lords and the kings, men who probably had never faced darkspawn before. The whole operation seemed rushed and under-prepared, yet the army stood strong with more men and more weapons pouring in every day, with all this might all this steel in one place… what creature could possibly defeat them?

Kass wondered how harsh the recruiting situation must be, that Duncan would bring her into the fold so easily, just because she could do magic and not even that well. Magic was a rare gift, but surely there were others they could find, who are better at it than her? But of all the questions still filling her mind, one remained the most active, What would her life be like as a warden? Early one morning a messenger called her to Vagar's tent.

"Ah yes, recruit" he seemed distracted, like his thoughts were scattered, as though considering what to say. *cough cough* As second in command of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden I… Ah, fuck it, I don't do this ceremonial shit." Look, you aren't one of us, until we do a few things. First you have to kill a darkspawn by yourself and retrieve its blood." He held a small vial in his hands. "I'll walk you into the woods where we find a darkspawn and you kill it. You won't be in any real danger, so don't worry. If it goes wrong I'll save you and we try again…. Got it?"

Kass steadied herself, she knew that being one of the Grey would entail fighting darkspawn, but the concept still scared her. She nodded, unable to find the right words to answer. Vagar escorted her outside the Ostergar gates and into the thick wilds surrounding it. The walk was slow and quiet, Kass abstained from asking any questions. Instead she followed on close to him, slightly afraid of the concept of a darkspawn.

As they were walking, Vagar suddenly stopped her with his arm. "Stop... there's one ahead behind that tree." He pointed toward a thick tree a few meters in front. Kass stared on towards the tree for what seemed like an age. The tension of the moment weighted heavily on her head. 

The sound of crackling twigs came first followed by a foot, clad in a black iron boots. The creature's sword became visible, as it slowly revealed itself. The sword was long and rusty, clearly it had been badly maintained. The creature's armour was a mesh of black metal sheets and fragments. Straps and pouches clad its large leather belt. Kass slowly forced herself to look up toward the creature's face, shivering as she did so. Its face was a pale, half-rotted horror. Its eyes were bloodshot and pure black in colour. The skin was rough and uninviting and the teeth were abnormally large and sharp, like a dog's. A few of them were missing, while others were rotten and loose. The darkspawn stood tall and imposing. Its sword arm extended towards the young mage.

Vagar moved his mouth to Kass's ear, he stood behind her with one arm on her back. "Don't worry.", he said, "It's always hard the first time. If you're too scared, I can take this one." The girl remained silent, unable to speak through fear. She shook uncontrollably, while staring at the horrific beast in front of her. The darkspawn let out a blood curdling roar from its lungs and ran toward the wardens, closing the gap between them in an instant. Kass felt her breath quicken as it did so. She placed her hand in front of her and her mind flicked back to the few accounts of magic she had found in books. They told her that mages cast spells through willpower, by wishing the effect into existence. She focused her mind on the beast ahead of her and began to feel the magic flowing toward her extended fingers. A sharp pain rung out in her fingers as sparks of lightning exited into the creature now only a footstep away. It fell with a thud on the mage's feet, dead.

"Well done!", Vagar said with a smirk on his face… "First time and you nailed it.. even I let Duncan take the first couple down, when he did this with me." Kass sat down on the hard ground and collected herself, slowing her breathing and bringing her shaking under control. Vagar stood by her side… "I know its shocking, but there is no easy way to fight a darkspawn. You just have to do it. It never gets easy." He paused for a moment pondering the recruit before him. "Tell you what, I'll get the blood for you.. no need to make it any harder for you.. I'm sorry, okay? We just have to get the recruits used to it. It's tough, but…" Kass interrupted him by placing her hand on his arm: "It's okay. I'm just surprised. They are such awful creatures." "Yeah.", the warden replied. That's why we have to kill them. He tilted his head toward the direction they came from. "Let's get back. It'll be lunch time soon, but look away now." As soon as Kass complied, he dug his rapier into the darkspawn's body, holding the vial in position to gather the blood.

The sun began to fall on the horizon, as the two headed back toward the camp. The gates remained widely open for them as they strolled in. Kass followed Vagar to the edge of the camp, where Duncan stood next to a wooden table. He greeted them as they approached: "How did she do?"

"Great, she nailed it! I think she's strong enough for the ritual."

"Ritual?" She asked nervously.

"Ever wondered, what makes the wardens so special? Well this is it." Vagar turned his gaze toward a chalice that lay upon the table.

"We cannot tell you what you will have to do.", Duncan said softly. "But once you do, you may never tell anyone what it is… This is your last chance to back out. Once you agree, you will have to go through with it. What do you say?"

Kass pretended to think the decision through, but she had already decided to go through with it, for curiosity's sake at least.

"I'll do it." She stared into Duncan's eyes as she said it. "Then let us begin." Duncan picked the chalice up from the table, holding it with both hands. "The grey wardens were founded during the first blight when humanity stood at the edge of annihilation, and so it was, that in desperation the first wardens drank darkspawn blood.. and mastered their taint. Those, who are not strong, are killed by the blood's taint. Those who are, gain the ability to sense darkspawn. I ask you to join us in the shadows to where we stand vigilant. Join us, as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice shall not be forgotten and one day we shall join you. In war victory, in peace vigilance, in death sacrifice. Step forth and take your destiny."

Kass slowly walked toward Duncan and took the chalice into her hands. The blood was as black as the night, unlike any blood she had ever seen. She acted as quickly as possible not giving herself enough time for doubt, she pressed the chalice against her lips, closed her eyes and tilted the cup inwards. The metallic blood flooded into her mouth, almost causing her to choke. The taste was like nothing she has experienced before. The world went silent, her legs became weak. Her eyes still closed she fell back, unable to stand any longer and as her head reached the ground… blackness.

Visions of destruction filled the young girl's mind, images of darkspawn slaughters, of armies of the beasts marching through the alienage. Of everyone she ever cared about laying dead at the hands of the blight. But most of all, she saw a dragon. It screamed in an ancient tongue she could not understand. Its huge feet crushing the ground below. She looked into its eyes and she saw death staring her down. But she wasn't afraid, she stood strong, she was a Grey warden after all. And though until now she felt helpless in the larger events happening around her. Now she knew.. she knew the blight was coming and she knew that she had to stand against it. In war victory, in peace vigilance, in death… sacrifice. The blight had to be stopped. And she would be the one to do it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Call of the dales

Chapter 4 – Call of the dales

A sweet smell Stirred Kass awake, Her head swayed side to side on a soft warm pillow that law underneath her head and a feeling of great peace filled her soul as she slowly opened her eyes. The warmth of the atmosphere made her forget her surroundings and all that had happened since joining the grey wardens. It was an embarrassingly long time after gaining consciousness that she noticed a young Elvan women was sitting on the floor, watching over her with seemingly great interest.

The woman had long white-blond hair that flowed down to the centre of her back, powerful imposing blue eyes and strange Elvan symbols tattooed on her face in black ink. The two made awkward extended eye contact for serval seconds before the elven woman spoke up.

"Aneth ara Da'len"

Kass remained still and slient haven't not understood any of the words being spoken.

"Do you not speak elvan? You are an elf and not just a human with strangely pointy ears aren't you?" Her tone was notably more aggressive and than before.

"N-no I don't.. none ever taught me" Kass replied nervously with a passive tone of voice.

"Your not dalish then?"

Kass had heard of the dalish in stories and historical accounts shed read back home, the wondering elves who refuse to live in Alienages (the racially segregated segments of human cities where elves live usualy in the worst conditions) And instead travel the land in nomadic clans preserving the elven traditions as best they can. She shuck her head gently as a response.

The elven woman relaxed herself and calmed her breath "sorry if im being harsh on you, you just woke up from the joing afterall, not many people your age go through that, Whats your name Da'len?"

"Kass" she replied

"how very Shemlen.. Mine is Neesa that's Knee-sa not Nessa nice to meet you young one.. you were out cold a long time there…. You sleep so very peacefuly"

At that moment Vagar enterd the tent, one hand resting on his shifed sword handel. The look on his face realived great relief at the newest warden's survival.

"I see the two of you have become aquanted, Neesa will be taking over traing you from now on, Although she hates to admit it she does work _with_ the grey wardens not against us… much"

"Ah just as much a sarcastic ass As you always were Vagar, Tell me how is your little problem doing these days?"

Vagar's face turned bright red in the space of an instant he pulled his sword half an inch from its sheif before realising there are some situiatons violence cant solve at which point he consided defeat and accepted the elfvan woman's statement.

"You two have a history?" Kass asked with a mild confusion on her face

"Absoultely" Neesa said at the exact same time as Vagar replied "No"

Kass let out an aiccdential chuckle before resting her head back on her pillow, she may be a grey warden but a warm bed is far more demanding then saving the world.

"So you're a mage?" kass asked of Her new teacher upon their next metting later that day. "Ive never met a real mage before"

"That I am Da'len and that you will be too" Neesa walked kass over to a small circular clearing just outside of camp surrounded by light woodland and stood her on one side facing a lone dead tree.

"alright.. so you've _**never**_ been taught magic before by anyone?"

"No.. Ive read books about it and that's all"

"Well then, Quite frankly its amazing you've gotten this far without guideance. Magic is a great gft but right now your just aiming your hands and hoping something materialises, I will teach you to control your gift.. to harness its power.. Take out your staff"

"I… don't have a staff… I don't have any idea how I would even use one"

"that green Eh?.. Ok little one here" Neesa took her staff from her back and handed it to Kass. It was a pure black wooden pole atlesast 3 feet long inscribed with obscure sysmbols and runes, At the top a bright orange crystal the size of her fist lay attached which appeard to be some sort of power soruce for magic. Just grasping it in her hand filled Kass with the feeling of intense magical power.

"Remember a staff is just wood without a mage, You need to push the magical energy within you into the base of the staff, the crystal acts as a focus collecting and enhcanceing the magic that flows in your vains.. It takes practise but you will get there.. so show me what you can do"

"any spell?" kass said surprised by the amount of freedom being granted by her new teacher

"any" Neesa reassured her student

Kass held the staff tightly in her hands placed one foot forward and aimed the staff towards the tree.

"Wrong! All wrong… terrible" Neesa interrupted "don't even try a spell like that.. the stance is aweful and your holding your staff like a knife"

The more experienced mage lightly pressed her foot against Kass's own guiding her feet to the right positon. "stand up straight girl, have some pride in it"

She then pushed each of the Girl's hands farther apart on the staff and showed her the right positon to hold it in.

"Ok now your ready… so go for it.. and however tempting it may be do not close your eyes"

Kass slowed her breathing and kept her body straight, She wanted to prove that she could be of use to the wardens. That she was more then the child others saw in her. She focused as hard as she could on the feeling of magic that flowed within her silencing all else around her. she began to feel it stronger then ever before, the magic literaly moved within her body like blood through her vains. She began trying to change the energy's direction or to make it stop completely, preventing the flow and letting it pile up in some parts and letting it flow freely in others.

Once she had a feel for the magic she turned her attention to the withering dead tree in front. She focused totally on the magic within chaneling it first to her hands and then into the staff, visualising it not as an object but as an extention of her own body. A few seconds latter she was ready. With a flick of the whrist she let the power loose, a whirl of fire came out from the staff the recoil of which landed our porr heroine off of her feet. The tree lit ablaze with flame in a glorious display. Although she would useualy feel terrible to see nature destroyed like this.. a dead tree wasn't alive so it didn't bother her too much… and the feeling of power wasn't bad either

"Good work Dar'len" The Older mage smirked "There is a lot more potential in you then most mages.. you need to learn how to control what type of spell you cast though, a fireball works in this situation but it would kindof suck if you brought one upon some poor allie in need of healing"

The two mages spent sevral hours practising basic spells and sevral more dicusssing the theory behind magic and its various schools. Most of the spells nessa described were far beyond Kass's abilitys as of yet, But the dalish teacher assured her that she would be able to cast anything she wanted with the right practise and discipline. At the end of the day Kass handed the staff back to Neesa.

"Oh.. I gave you that? I almost forgot it was mine.. why don't you keep it.. I have others and you wont find one for sale anyone around here"

The younger mage felt honored up at the prospect of having the staff as her own.. it was a very nice staff and it meant a lot to see how much Neesa appreciated her talents.

"Thank you… thank you a lot" she said unable to find any better words

"if you want to thank me do it in elvan, its Ma serannas"

"Ma serannas… Did I say that right?"

"Yes Da'len.. I can teach the tongue of your people aswell as magic if you want"

"Id like that" Kass smiled back

"Dareth!" the teacher said to her student as she left to her tent "it means be safe"

"then Dareth back to you Neesa" She replied again smiling at the older mage.

The next couple weeks were filled with study of magic and the practising of spells. It was strang, but Kass felt close to Neesa in a way she never had to anyone else before. Although it was impossible to put a finger on why.. she seemed so free spirited, so skilful and yet so grounded. Kass felt a connection with her that was unexplainable.

Duncan enterd Neesa's tent one afternoon just after their latest lesson.

"So do you think she will be ready before the blight heats up?"

"Her powers may be but shes just a teenager. You cant expect her to fight your war"

"What do you expect me to do Neesa? We need to defeat the darkspawn no matter what… even if that means putting innocents in hard situstions"

"what I expect you to do Duncan is let the girl have some time to come to grips with all the things happening around her… you found her in an alienage right? A place she had probably left in her life and now you want her to treavel around fight darkspawn? She may be strong but all this would get to anyone eventualy"

Little did the arguing duo know that Kass had heard them talking about her as she passed by and was now eagerly listerning in to the conversation one ear pressed to the tent canvas.

"Look" Duncan said "there a thousands of men with swords looking to join the wardens but the circle resfuses to grant us mages, we need the few we have in the upcoming battle even if we just use her as a healer in the backlines… cant we come to some sort of compromise here?"

Neesa smiled at the elder warden "you really do care about people don't you? You pretend to be so cold and pragmatic but if you didn't value the girl's wellbeing you wouldt listern to me at all. Ok How about this.. She can be part of the fight here at ostergar.. whenever it happens. But afterwards.. I want to take her to my clan, she could get in touch with who she is. And it might put her mind at ease about what happened at the alienage"

Kass found herself unable to move at the last line Neesa had said… While she had tired to avoid it the truth she had drempt of home every night. Sometimes of the peaceful times she played outside as a child.. but mostly of that terrible night she was forced to leave with Duncan. Of the dead elvan girl, of the cold cell, of what the Arl's sun would have done to her if…. She preferd not to think of it any farther.

"very well keeper Duncan replied, I will grant the two of you leave for some time once the danger has died down a little"

"Im not a keeper anymore Duncan.. Im a warden just like you. We all leave our old worlds behind to fight the blight"

Her words rung especialy true to Kass who now cared not to listern any farther, as she walked towards her tent that evening the sun slowly set over the horizon. And a deep melancholy filled her bones. Events had been so brisk since leaving Denerim that she had never had time to doubt herself or the situation around her.

What if she wasn't good enough to be a grey warden? What if she was just getting in the way of the real hero's work? What if it would have been better for everyone if she had been killed by Denerim's sadistic nobel that day? She expelled these doubt from her mind as soon as she could and refocused herself on the task at hand and that task was her magical trainging, Kass was determined to become a hero like in the ledgends of old. To prove to a world which had never done anything for her that she was of worth. But more then that… to prove the same thing to herself.


End file.
